


The End or the Beginning?

by yasashisatowa



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasashisatowa/pseuds/yasashisatowa
Summary: Miku has a question. Nao is just chilling. The school year is ending soon, but does it all matter?
Relationships: Kosaka Nao/Kanemura Miku
Kudos: 6





	The End or the Beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what am I writing but here you go. When I actually update this story>>>>

_ It is the last year of high school, and the known photographer wanted to capture some moments, before she knew it, most of the pictures are just shots of her. In a flash, the span of three years has gone. The memories that these youths had gone through may or may not be carried to them as they part to their paths. _

She is curious. Ever since everyone has started asking this question, she has grown tired of it. No matter which family event she goes or any parent-teacher meeting, it will always be the same question. As if she is stuck in some loop. She was sick of hearing this question, but this time it was the only question she wanted to ask. She followed the older girl's line of sight and stared at the girl drawing her 2D men again. She would have commented on something, but she would not want to hear the girl nagging right now. She just needs the answer.

“Hey, what would you want to do after graduation?” She asked, hoping for the girl to listen and reply.

However, it was not a new scenario. To resolve this, she must do it. She carefully set up her camera and took a photo. At the sound of the shuttler, the girl looked up.

“Miku, could you stop doing that.” The older girl grumbles as she tried to snatch her phone away.

“Why not? Nao, you are so cool when you are serious. And besides, I am just gathering pictures for keepsake. Nothing much.” Miku replied in a mischievous tone with a grin. “See?” Miku clicked through her gallery filled with tons of different pictures. Nao just rolled her eyes. Ignoring the younger one, Nao continued to touch up her artwork.

Not long, silence fills the two of them as the clock goes by. The leaves outside the window turned a shade of yellow, and the cold autumn breeze blew into the classroom. The two girls blend in among the commotion of the classroom. If she was honest, the silence was killing her for the fact that her questions have been ignored once more.

She cleared her throat. She tapped on the desk. She repeated the question.

“So, Nao, what are you planning on doing after graduation?”

Silence once more.

“Hey, Nao?”

Not silence this time, just the soft sound of the girl’s pencil rolling off the table. Oh.

A soft thud was heard.

As Miku was about to pick up the pencil, she could feel a light tap on her shoulder. Now it is her turn to look up. And she was greeted by a familiar sight. Her ever so cheerful best friend. Her partner in crime.

“Hey Miku, let’s go-! Miho was wondering what had happened to you.” All Miku could do was to shake her head and smile.

"Nothing much."

The rest of the day was kind of anticlimactic and went past smoothly where Miku tried to grasp the classes before her.

Half of her head was filled with the lessons and the other half was filled with questions. Questions that she could not just raise her hand to get an answer. Yet again, her curiosity could not be quenched, and it only goes stronger. Maybe she might even be killed by it. Nah, she ain't a cat.

When class ended, she made her way to Nao, only to see her being “harassed” by someone.

“Hurry Nao, let’s go or we are going to be late!” A relatively tall girl screams across class 3-3 as soon as the bell rang.

Before Miku could catch Nao’s attention, the latter was out of the room. As soon as Nao exited the door, a screech could be heard along the corridor. Anyone could guess who the culprit was. Being classmates for about two years in such a small school made it seem as if everyone knew everyone and has a relationship chart that is hung at the front of the class. She was heading to her club.

It would be a lie if Nao did not notice Miku’s strange behaviour these days. Her uneasiness and hesitation could be felt across the room. She thanked how the odds are on to her favour. Nao did not mean to ditch her, though. She just needed to stay away from Miku first before...

Miku, on the other hand, took her time to pack up before heading downstairs. She goes down to the second floor and enters the 3rd room to her left, with a place titled ‘Azatokawaii’.

Azatokawaii is a school band; they became popular after the culture festival during Miku’s first year of high school. The band consisted of two seniors, Ushio Sarina and Saito Kyoko with Sarina as the pianist and the other as the band’s vocalist, with Tomita Suzuka as the bassist, Matsuda Konoka as the guitarist and Miku as the drummer, however, since the two seniors had graduated from school and have been dropping by on and off. 

“Have you heard from Nao?” Miku whispered to Suzuka after Suzuka requested to Take 5.

“What about her? Is she single? Yes, from the last time I have checked.” Suzuka answered while she went to refill her water bottle. Miku rolled her eyes. It is obvious that she is single, since the only thing she is in love with is her 2D men.

“So, what about Nao?” Suzuka asked.

“I wasn’t asking about that… Never mind.” Something gave Miku an uneasy feeling if she were to ask.

Suzuka shook her head. They are back at their clubroom.

“Okay, time’s up! Let’s resume!” Tomita shouted as soon as they entered the room. And soon, the room was filled with music once more.

Honestly, Nao was never someone she had cared about a lot. To her, Nao was just someone who coexisted in the same classroom and had similar birthdays. It was only after that day. At the start of the second year of high school.

It was spring. Not that it was the season of love and what not, it was the start of year two. She was in the canteen with Miho and Nibu, who became closer after they found out that they were from the same prefecture. While they were eating, they heard an announcement.

“We will be releasing the results of our poll, ‘The 7 most popular girls voted by students’.”

“What a lame way to get our school going” A random student muttered.

Everyone in the school had lunch and the entire canteen became silent as soon as it was heard.

‘7 th , Watanabe Miho.’ The student read out. ‘For being such a cool basketball player and vote for her to be captain guys!’

Both Miku and Nibu laughed and patted on Miho’s back.

“Wow Miss Popular.” Miku teased.

“Wait till you get called too, if you do, you owe me ice cream” Miho retorted.

‘6 th , Takamoto Ayaka’ And as soon as announced, a bunch of screams could be heard.

‘5 th , Kanemura Miku.’ Miku could feel the smirk on Miho’s face. God…

The rest were some of the seniors, whom the three of them had heard of them somewhere.

‘2 nd , Saito Kyoko.’ At that moment, one of the girls on the table next to them shouted.

“Takamoto Ayaka, I swear, you rigged this didn’t you?” A tall and skinny senior, which they recognised was Sasaki Kumi, the captain of the baseball team. A nervous laughter could be heard as a response.

“If you like her so much, ask her out or something,” Kumi told Ayaka off.

“Well, the same for you! You are just a kettle calling the pot back!” Ayaka argued.

“First of all…, its pot calling the kettle black and secondly-” Kumi fought back like a bunch of kids. The trio soon tuned out from their senior’s childish bickering.

‘Finally, first… for this year’s popularity rankings is, Kosaka Nao.’

Miku was really confused.  _ Why was the girl who looks so quiet and shy so popular? Doesn’t she just sit at the corner of the classroom with a mask on her face? _

‘Most of the voters said that she looks cool playing volleyball, and she may be the next ace.’ The announcer unknowingly answered Miku’s queries.

“Nao plays volleyball?” Miku asked with surprise.

“Yea, shouldn’t you know that? Aren’t both of you classmates? She is popular. Cool beauty, some said.” Nibu replied.

Miku could not believe it.

She snuck into the indoor sports hall during her break. With the rankings from earlier stuck in her head, she decided to check out Miss Popular. Since it was off-season, they did not focus on the gameplay, instead, they were working on their foundations. Within the short 3 minutes she was there, she managed to catch a glimpse of Miss Popular. Even though it seemed to be something boring and repetitive, the girl’s enthusiasm and excitement could be felt across the indoor sports hall.

_ Hmm…? _

And it was from then on, that quiet girl sitting in front of her in their classroom has gained her interest.

And of course, she managed to sneak back to the clubroom before they notice her ‘stalking her classmate’.


End file.
